


Drabble: And Call His Name On Barrayar.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jewish, Book: Brothers in Arms, Drabble, Jewish Vorkosigans, Minhag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: "That's another thing you don't get to choose on Barrayar. Second son—that's you, my twin-six-years-delayed—gets the second names of his maternal and paternal grandfathers, just as the first son gets stuck with their first names. That makes you Mark Pierre. " -- Brothers In Arms
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: Completely Unrelated Jewish Fics, Lanna's Drabbles (2021)





	Drabble: And Call His Name On Barrayar.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame so many things.

"What're you talking about?" the clone interrupted. "That's not a rule!"

Miles tilted his chin up. "Yes, it is. Very strict rule on Barrayar."

"No, it's not!" the clone insisted. "What about your Emperor?"

"Vorbarras don't hold by that minhag," Miles said.

The clone muttered something, then said, "then why do you think I should? I'm Jacksonian."

"It's by families and you're my brother," Miles said. "You can change it if you hate it, but it's still your name. You don't get to choose your minhagim either."

"Barrayarans!" the clone swore.

Miles beamed. He was fitting into the family already.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1178162.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/640513431274946560/drabble-and-call-his-name-on-barrayar-lanna)


End file.
